


A Year Ago...

by rick_italy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rick_italy/pseuds/rick_italy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un anno è passato da quel giorno in cui una sola parola sembrava aver messo fine alla loro amicizia... ma la loro è un'amicizia speciale, di quelle che non muoiono mai e durano per sempre...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Year Ago...

**Author's Note:**

> aspettavo con impazienza la partita di Monaco, prima di pubblicare la storia, nella speranza che ne potesse uscire qualcosa di interessante... ma mi sbagliavo... solo una gif animata nel tunnel dell'Allianz Arena con Neuer che impalla tutto... nessuna intervista, nulla di nulla e così ho deciso di chiudere la storia con il turno di andata dei quarti di finale di Champions League... il resto lo scriverò nella nuova. Adesso? La nazionale con la partita Germania vs Polonia di maggio e poi la finale di Germania che dovrebbe essere sempre Bayern vs Borussia Dortmund... Una notizia uscita oggi, ma che sicuramente sarà falsa... una dichiarazione di Mario con la quale chiama Marco al Bayern... ma le notizie senza fonte mai prenderle sul serio senza verificare...

_immagini pubblicate da sassyreus su tumblr.com _

 

Sono quasi le tre quando Marco fa ritorno a casa... molti pensieri per la testa, leggermente annebbiati da qualche birra di troppo... un mercoledì sera strano, di quelli che è solito vivere in modo diverso, non davanti ad uno schermo guardando la partita della nazionale, ma nel campo di gioco o al limite in panchina pronto ad entrare, a soffrire, a gioire insieme ai suoi compagni di squadra, insieme ai suoi amici, insieme a lui... a Mario... infila una mano nella tasca dei jeans alla ricerca della chiave, prima nella tasca sinistra, poi nella destra, quindi in quelle posteriori... ma la chiave non la lascia mai lì perchè poi ogni volta che si deve sedere la dovrebbe spostare... non trovandola prova a frugare nelle tasche del giaccone ed alla fine eccola che spunta fuori. La infila nella toppa, qualche giro e la porta si apre. Davanti a lui il buio più completo, non gli dispiace, non vuole incrociare lo specchio, non ha idea in che condizioni sia anche se è consapevole di essere lucido, abbastanza lucido... si allunga alla ricerca dell'interruttore dell'abat jour nell'ingresso, la luce rischiara leggermente l'ambiente ma senza provocare una reazione eccessiva degli occhi di Marco... quello che voleva naturalmente evitare... tutte le birre che ha bevuto lo portano come prima cosa in bagno ad espletare un impellente bisogno, poi comincia a spogliarsi, lasciando gli indumenti in qua e là per il soggiorno e rimanendo in slip e maglietta, prima di dirigersi in cucina a recuperare una bottiglietta di acqua minerale naturale... si getta sul divano, si mette comodo, steso, con alcuni cuscini dietro la testa, fissando il soffitto ed il gioco di ombre creato dalla flebile luce dell'abat jour... «Sven, mi porti un'altra birra?» chiede al suo amico che si è avvicinato al tavolo di Marco, Jessica lo ha già abbandonato qualche birra fa, appena terminata la partita... ma a lui sembra passata un'eternità... lo schermo davanti a lui che trasmette altre immagini da Stoccarda, i commenti dei giornalisti specializzati, in attesa del collegamento dallo spogliatoio... e lui è lì con un boccale di birra in mano, vuoto... che aspetta... lo sa che si farà del male rimanendo lì, vedendolo felice, ha segnato, non può non esserlo... sicuro che in quei momenti Marco non potrà essere nei suoi pensieri... e proprio in quell'istante gli ritorna in mente la scena dell'anno prima, dopo quella partita di Champions League... Mario intento a rispondere alle domande del giornalista, una intervista a caldo, dopo la bella prestazione... Mario è felice, sorridente... e Marco ricorda che anche lui lo era, era felice in quel momento, felice di essere lì con Mario, anche se a qualche metro di distanza... Mario aveva lasciato il suo biondo amico nello spogliatoio mentre si stava rivestendo, un giornalista lo aveva chiamato per l'intervista... si sono lasciati con uno sguardo, un cenno d'intesa... adesso Marco è lì... che lo guarda mentre parla e risponde alle domande, neanche senza fare troppo caso a quello che gli stanno chiedendo o cosa sta rispondendo, lo guarda e basta... il battito del suo cuore che accelera, il desiderio irrefrenabile di fargli sapere che si trova lì, a qualche passo da lui e poi... è un attimo, lo fissa mentre parla, sorride ed agisce, senza pensare, tenendo, nervosamente, tra le labbra un lembo della sua felpa... si avvicina e velocemente gli dà una leggera spinta... senza dire nulla, allontanandosi dal luogo dell'intervista ma controllando con la coda dell'occhio.

 

  _immagine pubblicata da ceferinojn su tumblr.com_

 

Mario che si volta verso di lui sorridendo, passandosi la lingua sul labbro inferiore... ed il suo cuore si riempie di gioia, come mai aveva provato fino ad allora... prima di conoscere Mario, prima di essere tornato a Dortmund per giocare con la squadra della sua città ma soprattutto la squadra dove è cresciuto Mario... nelle giovanili non si erano incontrati, così vicini ma nello stesso tempo così lontani, tre anni di differenza di età, adesso un nulla, allora tantissimo... e solo grazie alle nazionali giovanili i due amici si sono trovati, dai primi sguardi, dalle prime parole... è bastato poco per capire che quell'incontro si sarebbe presto trasformato in un'amicizia per la vita... è bastato poco per capire che la presenza/assenza dell'altro avrebbe avuto un grande impatto su di loro... Sven afferra una sedia a portata di mano, la sistema vicino a Marco e si mette a sua volta a sedere... guarda Marco fisso, cercando di ottenere la sua attenzione, ma Marco è immerso nei suoi pensieri incurante di quello che succede intorno a lui. Sven appoggia la mano sulla sua spalla sinistra ed allora ecco che Marco si gira verso di lui, sorride, gli mostra il boccale vuoto e gli chiede «me la porteresti un'altra birra?» Sven ricambia il sorriso, sono diventati amici da quando Marco si è trasferito dal Borussia Mönchengladbach ritornando a giocare per la squadra della sua città. Mario lo ha portato più di una volta al Bierhaus Stade ed è bastato un nulla perchè diventasse anche lui amico di Sven. Si alza dalla sedia, senza dire nulla, un cenno d'intesa e dopo qualche minuto eccolo di nuovo tornare da Marco, un boccale pieno di liquido ambrato, senza schiuma... lo lascia sopra il tavolo, davanti a Marco, mentre ecco che le prime immagini dallo spogliatoio mostrano Mister Löw...

“«... posso giocare... la prego Mister...»” _**(Bereit Wie Nie)**_

ripensando alla telefonata di qualche giorno prima... allunga la mano per afferrare il boccale, lo alza avvicinandolo alla bocca e poi lo appoggia delicatamente sulle labbra, lasciando entrare un poco di liquido ambrato... ma la sua lingua lo avverte immediatamente che qualcosa non va... invece del sapore amarognolo eccone uno dolciastro... Marco allontana il boccale e lo appoggia sul tavolo, provocando un discreto rumore... quindi si gira alla sua sinistra, dove seduto accanto a lui si trova Sven... il suo amico ha lo sguardo serio per niente intimorito, Marco accenna una timida protesta «... ma non è birra!!! Sven!!!» al che l'amico sorride leggermente, «Marco, non ho nessuna intenzione di accompagnarti a casa, bevi un po' di tè alla pesca, male non ti farà...» alzandosi dalla sedia, appoggiando la mano sulla sua spalla, stringendo la presa un poco ed allontanandosi sorridendo, destinazione il bancone dove alcuni clienti stanno aspettando... Marco lo guarda camminare e prima che sia troppo lontano gli dice «grazie!» Sven neanche si gira, alza solamente il braccio destro e sollevando il dito pollice lo mostra al biondo. L'attenzione di Marco, quindi, ritorna allo schermo davanti a lui, si sentono delle voci... _Mario..._ ed eccolo lì, il suo giovane amico, i capelli ancora bagnati, il respiro leggermente accelerato, con una bottiglietta d'acqua che tiene nella mano destra e dalla quale ogni tanto beve un sorso... sorride mentre un tecnico della televisione gli sta sistemando l'auricolare all'orecchio. Marco prova a sorseggiare un altro po' di tè... «Mario, innanzitutto complimenti per la rete», mentre sullo schermo scorrono alcune immagini con l'azione che ha portato il numero 19 della nazionale tedesca al gol... «grazie» continuando a sorridere... «la stagione non era cominciata bene ma adesso direi che ti sei ripreso alla grande, i tifosi del Bayern Monaco stanno cominciando a conoscere il vero Götze...» «sì, non è stato facile, per tutta una serie di motivi... soprattutto l'infortunio della scorsa stagione che non mi ha permesso di effettuare la preparazione con gli altri e poi quando stavo cominciando a recuperare il tempo perduto l'infortunio nella Supercoppa Europea contro il Chelsea» Mario si passa la mano sinistra tra i capelli sistemandoli... Marco continua a fissarlo, un sorriso sta nascendo sul suo viso, è proprio vero che basta poco al biondo per riacquistare il buonumore, anche se è così tanta la voglia di abbracciare il suo amico che frequenti sono gli attacchi di sconforto. «Il campionato è ormai solo questione di settimane, la Champions League sta entrando nella fase decisiva, senza dimenticare la finale di Coppa di Germania, che è alla vostra portata e poi il clou con i Mondiali in Brasile..., come stai vivendo questo momento?» Mario stava sorseggiando un altro po' d'acqua mentre il giornalista stava articolando la sua domanda... stacca la bocca dalla bottiglietta e risponde «è un periodo molto intenso, non ci sono pause, si lavora tanto perchè solo con il lavoro possono venire i risultati e sono contento della scelta fatta, lasciare Dortmund è stato doloroso ma necessario... e guardo con entusiasmo all'avventura brasiliana... giocare per la propria nazione, cosa ci può essere di più bello ed emozionante?» … Marco sempre più affossato sulla sedia, continua a fissare lo schermo, non vuole più ascoltare quello che sta dicendo Mario, perchè ogni parola in più è una lama conficcata nella schiena... tanti ricordi, troppi... sapeva che rimanendo lì si sarebbe fatto del male... guarda il boccale quasi vuoto di tè alla pesca, beve a tonfo l'ultimo goccio rimasto... nel salone è rimasto solo lui, raccoglie il suo iPhone da sopra la tavola e si alza scostando la sedia dietro di lui... sta per uscire quando sente l'ultima domanda del giornalista «prima di lasciarti andare Mario... vuoi dedicare il gol di stasera a qualcuno?» Marco si ferma, si volta verso lo schermo... Mario guarda fisso la telecamera e Marco ha l'impressione che lo sguardo sia diretto proprio a lui, appoggia le mani sulla spalliera della sedia attendendo la risposta del suo giovane amico «questa rete la dedico...» esordisce Mario, lasciando un attimo di pausa prima di proseguire «... ad una persona che questa sera sarebbe dovuta essere qua ma che purtroppo è stata costretta a rimanere a casa» un sorriso nasce sul viso di Marco, _si è ricordato di me_ , pensa e si estranea completamente da quanto aggiunto poi da Mario, non ha bisogno di sentire altro... _Mario..._ «senza di lei avrei avuto molte più difficoltà a Monaco, di quante ne ho poi effettivamente trovate» Marco continua a sorridere pensando a Mario... _Mario..._ Mario sposta la bottiglietta sulla mano sinistra, poi si porta la destra alla bocca e lancia un bacio in direzione della telecamera «ti amo Ann» e se ne va sorridendo salutando il giornalista. Marco ha appena sentito pronunciare il nome “Ann” … e non ci vuole molto per capire che ha frainteso i pensieri di Mario, il quale non ha mai pensato di dedicare il gol a lui e che quindi, come immaginava, non poteva di certo illudersi che in questo momento il suo giovane amico potesse ricordarsi di lui... Marco sorseggia un altro poco d'acqua, ha perso il conto di quanto ha bevuto stasera, anche se la visita in bagno si è protratta più del solito... _che stupido che sei... pensavi che avrebbe dedicato il gol a te?_ Marco steso sul divano di casa, lo sguardo rivolto al soffitto, sono quasi le 3.30 della mattina... _domani all'allenamento sarà un disastro..._ pensa... cercando però di tenere fuori dalla sua mente i rimbrotti di Klopp... si morde leggermente il labbro inferiore, è indeciso... _sarà tardi..._ incurante dell'ora prende l'iPhone e senza neanche pensarci su arriva al nominativo di “Sunny” e preme il pulsante... _al massimo non mi risponderà..._ o _mi insulterà_ o _sarà contento di sentirmi_ o … _«Marco?»_ una voce assonnata sussurra dall'altra parte... «Mario, non mi dire che stavi dormendo» sorride leggermente il biondo... _«ma che, e chi riesce a dormire, con tutta l'adrenalina che ho in corpo»_ «ed allora perchè parli così piano?» gli chiede Marco... con Mario che risponde _«c'è Andrè che dorme...»_ aggiungendo _«beato lui... come farà...»_ alzandosi dal letto e richiudendo la porta dopo essere entrato in bagno... «sono seduto sulla tazza adesso... dovresti sentire come russa Andrè» ride... «ma... l'hai vista la partita?» e Marco «sì, sì... vista tutta, il gol» commentando «bravissimo come sempre» e Mario intuisce dalla voce dell'amico come sia fiero di lui... Marco continua «i 90 minuti, le interviste e...» non vuole aprire alcuna polemica ma gli scappa detto «la tua dedica» facendolo seguire dal silenzio... Mario si passa la mano sinistra tra i capelli, prende poi un asciugamano che piega un po' alla meglio e posiziona sopra il coperchio del W.C., che risulta particolarmente duro... «Marco?» «sì, Mario» il giovane si morde il labbro inferiore... «arrabbiato con me?» «no, Mario... è sicuramente vero che lei è stata più presente di me in questi mesi... avrei dovuto venire più spesso a Monaco e poi è la tua ragazza... chi più di lei si meritava la dedica... è nel tuo cuore e...» «Marco?» «sì, Mario» risponde di nuovo il biondo... facendo alcuni prolungati sospiri... per trattenere le lacrime e cercando di asciugare quelle che inevitabilmente escono fuori «anche tu sei nel mio cuore, questo lo sai, come sai quanto sei importante per me...» «sì, Mario, lo so» mentre Mario ripensa alle sue parole... _ad una persona che questa sera sarebbe dovuta essere qua ma che purtroppo è stata costretta a rimanere a casa_ «al momento non ci ho pensato, scusami... ci sei rimasto male Woody?» cercando di alleggerire un poco la tensione, perchè sa che Marco non resiste quando lo sente chiamare in quel modo... «pensavo la stessi dedicando a me...» afferma con sincerità il biondo, inutile tenere nascoste le cose... i due amici non hanno segreti ed è anche questo il motivo per cui la loro amicizia sta “tenendo” nonostante la distanza e tutto quello di negativo che ne consegue. Mario non sa cosa dire, non che debba trovare delle giustificazioni... sono tante le persone intorno a lui che gli vogliono bene e tante persone a cui avrebbe potuto dedicare il gol... Marco prosegue «in quel momento ero così convinto che la dedica fosse per me che così ci sono rimasto male... non dovevo, scusami...»

Martedì 25 marzo 2014. Si gioca la 27° giornata della Bundesliga, una giornata come le altre? Sicuramente no, perchè oggi, il Bayern potrebbe vincere il suo 24° titolo, con ben 7 giornate di anticipo. La trasferta di Berlino contro l'Hertha non è proibitiva... quest'anno non ci sono state squadre in Bundesliga che abbiano veramente messo in difficoltà i giocatori bavaresi... forse il Borussia Dortmund nel primo tempo della sfida del Signal Iduna Park... ma poi sappiamo come è andata a finire... Mario sa bene quello che è successo dato che, anche se forse avrebbe preferito avvenisse in altro momento, ne è stato il protagonista assoluto... Mario... Mario ha appena varcato l'uscio di casa, tirandosi dietro il trolley... davanti al suo appartamento un taxi, chiamato qualche minuto prima, con motore acceso, che lo sta aspettando, destinazione Franz Josef Strauss International Airport di Monaco, dove la squadra del Bayern è in partenza per Berlino. L'autista scende prende il trolley di Mario e lo sistema nel portabagagli... Mario ha effettuato il check-in ed adesso si trova seduto davanti al gate in attesa dell'imbarco. Il volo LH2038 della Lufthansa partirà alle 12.20 e dopo poco più di un'ora atterrerà all'aeroporto Tegel di Berlino. Le immancabili cuffie alle orecchie, l'iPhone in mano per rispondere ad alcuni messaggini e per controllare i suoi profili su Facebook, Instagram e Twitter... riceve così tanti messaggi ogni giorno che anche se dedicasse le 24 ore di una giornata per rispondere non riuscirebbe ad accontentarne neanche un quarto, ma questo i suoi tifosi lo sanno... E' una giornata di campionato atipica, che si gioca il martedì... ancora non ha avuto occasione di sentire Marco... il Borussia Dortmund gioca sempre in serata, in casa, contro lo Schalke 04... che derby... forse è la partita che gli manca di più, che atmosfera, una battaglia sportiva anche se a volte, purtroppo, degenera in atti di violenza tra le due tifoserie e di conseguenza grandi dispiegamenti delle forze dell'ordine per prevenire qualsiasi incidente... è un derby, una sfida, una partita incredibile, dove non ci sono in palio solo tre punti, per due città distanti pochi chilometri l'una dall'altra. All'andata, il 26 ottobre 2013, i ragazzi di Klopp sfoderarono una grande prestazione che li portò a vincere per 3 a 1... c'è da dire che allora Mister Klopp riusciva a schierare una formazione quasi al completo, con le sole defezioni di Ilkay Gundogan e Lukasz Piszczek... poi le perdite dolorose di Neven, Kuba e quelle croniche di Marcel e Sven... Mario digita un messaggino e lo invia...

_**Falli neri! ;)** _

Non passa neanche un minuto che un suono segnala l'arrivo di posta... Mario sorride mentre legge il messaggino ricevuto da Marco...

_**Mi manchi! :(** _

Mario fa una smorfia con la bocca, solleva la testa verso l'alto guardando l'alto soffitto sopra di lui... compone un nuovo messaggino...

_**Anche tu Marco, ci vediamo presto... :) Dove sei adesso? Io sto per imbarcarmi per Berlino.** _

La risposta arriva subito...

_**Mi manchi! :(** _

come se il suo biondo amico non avesse fatto altro che rispedire il messaggino di prima...

_**Devo spengere l'iPhone, sto per salire in aereo... ci sentiamo stasera dopo la partita...** _

_**Mi manchi Mario! Ho bisogno di vederti :(** _

 

 

_immagine pubblicata da itsswaghetti su tumblr.com _

 

Mario dopo aver letto l'ultimo messaggio di Marco... spenge l'iPhone... la hostess al gate sta cominciando le procedure di imbarco... Mario era felice fino a qualche minuto fa, perchè probabilmente, quasi sicuramente, sicuramente, questo è il giorno in cui festeggeranno la vincita del campionato. Con Marco non ci è riuscito... l'unico anno in cui hanno giocato insieme non è andata bene essendo arrivati secondi... _sto facendo la cosa giusta... sto facendo la cosa giusta... sto facendo la cosa giusta..._ questa frase nella testa di Mario ed ogni volta che la pensa, mentalmente fa cenno di sì con la testa, a conferma che la decisione presa quel giorno è stata quella giusta... _avrei vinto con il Borussia Dortmund quello che sto vincendo con il Bayern?_ È convinto di no, ma nonostante non abbia dubbi questo non lo fa stare meglio... il pensiero di Marco a 600 km. di distanza che soffre per la sua lontananza... non lo fa stare tranquillo... seduto sul sedile accanto al finestrino... volge lo sguardo alla sua destra e la sua attenzione viene catturata dalla turbina del grosso motore, che si sta muovendo... prima piano piano poi sempre più veloce, accompagnata dal rumore sempre più forte... l'aereo è pronto per il decollo, si avvicina alla pista, si ferma un attimo... quell'attimo che decide tutto, da cui non si può tornare indietro... la manetta tutta in avanti, i motori al massimo e poi via i freni... l'aereo in pochi minuti si trova già sopra le nuvole procedendo in direzione Berlino.

Al 14° minuto del primo tempo Mario segna il gol del 2-0 e la partita in pratica finisce lì, anche se il risultato finale sarà di 3-1. Al fischio finale tutti i giocatori si riuniscono intorno alla panchina, si intravedono delle maglie, tutte rosse ma non quelle ufficiali di gioco... i giocatori la indossano e portandosi dietro il “piatto” simbolo della Bundesliga, il Meisterschale che rappresenta il trofeo per i vincitori del massimo campionato tedesco, festeggiano, facendo il giro del campo per salutare i propri tifosi, si concedono ai tanti fotografi presenti per l'occasione...

 

 

_immagine pubblicata da whereisjavi su tumblr.com _

 

Mario è felice, mostra con orgoglio la maglietta... ad inizio stagione pensava che il Bayern avrebbe sicuramente lottato per vincere il campionato ma per lui non prevedeva un futuro così roseo... pensava che sì, avrebbe fatto parte della squadra che molto probabilmente si sarebbe laureata campione per la seconda volta consecutiva, che forse si sarebbe potuto ritagliare un po' di spazio, ma mai avrebbe pensato di diventarne un così importante protagonista... non dopo l'infortunio nella finale di Supercoppa Europea, non dopo i pochi minuti giocati e tanta panchina scaldata... non dopo che Pep sembrava quasi ignorarlo lasciandogli solo le briciole in qualche partita... invece può mostrare al mondo tutto il suo orgoglio, perchè se il Bayern ha vinto meritatamente il campionato lo si deve anche al fondamentale apporto suo... all'apporto di Mario... _Mario..._ Marco sta uscendo dal campo, il derby contro lo Schalke 04 si è appena concluso... il risultato finale di 0-0, un'occasione d'oro per staccare i rivali per un posto in Champions League, i quali invece si trovano sempre un punto dietro... eppure le occasioni ci sono state, nel secondo tempo Marco per ben due volte avrebbe potuto mettere la firma sul risultato, segnando una doppietta... davanti alla porta, da solo... certo... a volte capita di sbagliare anche in quelle condizioni... ma non si saprà mai cosa sarebbe potuto accadere... perchè i compagni di squadra lo hanno praticamente ignorato... prima Robert e poi Henrikh... hanno preferito concludere l'azione personalmente, con il portiere davanti, senza avere la sicurezza di riuscire a segnare... e Marco non ha potuto altro che rivolgere il suo sguardo verso di loro, l'espressione sconsolata sul suo viso, le braccia allargate... un perchè che esce dalla sua bocca... _perchè?_ Robert e Henrikh che evitano di incrociare il suo sguardo, rammaricandosi per la scelta sbagliata... Mario, senza alzare la testa, avrebbe saputo che lì in mezzo all'area, accanto a lui, non ci poteva che essere il suo biondo amico, Marco... avrebbe fatto una finta passandogli la palla e lasciando a lui il compito di concludere l'azione e trasformarla in gol... _Mario..._ Marco si passa la mano destra tra i capelli mentre con i compagni va sotto il muro giallo a ringraziare i propri tifosi... come dopo ogni partita, indipendentemente dal risultato finale... loro ci sono sempre, in tutte le situazioni, qualsiasi condizione meteo, loro sono l'uomo in più su cui può contare il Borussia, soprattutto nelle partite casalinghe. La bottiglietta nella mano sinistra, mentre continua a dissetarsi e si avvia verso gli spogliatoi... la mente che vaga tra mille pensieri, nessuno in particolare su cui fissarsi... se non il solito... Mario... _Mario..._ la partita di Berlino sarà terminata? Il Bayern si sarà laureato campione per la 24° volta? Mario avrà segnato? Sarà felice in questo momento, festeggiando insieme ai suoi nuovi compagni... avrà un pensiero anche per lui? Per Marco? _Mario... Mario..._ e sospira profondamente... durante il tragitto verso lo spogliatoio, incrocia alcuni inservienti dello stadio, ai quali chiede i risultati delle altre partite... venendo quindi a conoscenza che il Bayern ha vinto, come previsto, la partita contro l'Hertha Berlino e quindi a 7 giornate dalla fine, si è laureato campione... è una non notizia, in quanto sono mesi che si conosce l'esito di questa stagione e quindi Marco, come gli altri suoi compagni, ormai si era abituato a questo epilogo... però in fondo in fondo, un pizzico di delusione c'è... si siede accanto al suo armadietto, lo apre, rimanendo con la mano sinistra appoggiata allo sportello... quasi quasi non sapendo cosa fare, si blocca un attimo... Marco non ha mai vinto un campionato, ma non gli è difficile immaginare che in questo momento Mario si troverà dappertutto meno che nello spogliatoio... non ancora... sarà sul terreno di gioco a festeggiare con i suoi compagni, con i tifosi... ed anche se si trovasse nello spogliatoio sarebbe così impegnato che controllare il suo iPhone sarebbe l'ultima cosa che farebbe... sta per richiudere lo sportello... poi ci ripensa... _se lo merita, è stato bravo..._ sorride... _il mio Mario..._ prende l'iPhone, digita un messaggino e lo invia.

Spogliatoio del Bayern Monaco... ormai è quasi un'ora che sono rinchiusi dentro, doccia??? Nessuno ci sta pensando in questo momento, dato che comunque è impossibile trovare una persona asciutta lì dentro... secchiate d'acqua e birra a volontà più per bagnare che da bere... anche un giornalista, accompagnato dal cameraman ed alcuni fotografi... hanno dovuto subire... non c'è zona franca, è una zona di “guerra”... tanta la gioia, anche se il Bayern è abituato a vincere, ma non ci si accontenta mai ed ogni vittoria è più bella della precedente... l'armadietto di Mario è chiuso, almeno fino a quando non verrà dichiarata una tregua... e i giocatori potranno rivestirsi senza rischiare di ritrovarsi bagnati di nuovo... l'iPhone di Mario è dentro la tasca della tuta... il display si illumina un secondo, un breve suono... il tutto a segnalare l'arrivo di un messaggino... ma chi lo ha spedito sa che sarà impossibile per Mario leggerlo subito e Mario in questo momento ha altro a cui pensare...

Mario sale sul pullman che li porterà all'aeroporto... si siede su una della ultime file, lato finestrino, lo sguardo fisso sul suo iPhone mentre sta guardando i messaggi ricevuti e le chiamate perse... è stanco, ma felice... felice come non era da tempo... scorre l'elenco, nervosamente... sta cercando un messaggio in particolare ed è sicuro che lui non può essersene dimenticato... e mentre lo cerca ecco l'arrivo di una telefonata... _Ann..._ la sua dolce metà, che compariva anche tra le chiamate perse... lo ha cercato insistentemente... e finalmente alla fine è riuscita a trovarlo... Mario si allunga leggermente sul sedile, cercando una posizione comoda... perchè sa che la telefonata non sarà breve... mentre intanto il pullman si è messo in movimento... la squadra del Bayern, vincitrice del campionato tedesco rientra alla base. È notte fonda quando Mario varca la soglia di casa... non si avvicina neanche alla camera da letto, tanto sa che sarà impossibile dormire... si dirige invece in cucina dove recupera una birra... non si toglie il giaccone, apre la porta finestra del salotto ed esce in terrazza... la birra nella mano destra, l'iPhone in tasca... si mette a sedere sul dondolo, una leggera spinta con i piedi, c'è un bel cielo sereno e qualche stella, quelle più luminose si intravedono... un sorso di birra, poi la appoggia sulla mensolina fissata al bracciolo, prende l'iPhone, scorre i messaggi ricevuti rileggendone uno in particolare...

_**Vittoria meritata Sunny! Sei il più forte, sei il mio Mario ;) sono orgoglioso di te! :*** _

un brivido percorre la sua schiena... e non è causato dall'aria fredda della nottata serena... recupera il numero dalla rubrica e chiama... passano solo pochi secondi ed una voce squillante che grida...

«ED ECCO A VOI IL NUMERO UNO, IL CAMPIONE DI GERMANIA... MARIOOOOOOOOOOOO GÖTZEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!» Mario non si aspettava un'accoglienza del genere... ride felice e con tanta gioia nel cuore sentendo il suo amico su di giri... «Marco, amico mio... troppo buono...» «te lo sei meritato Mario... ti ricordi come eri giù di morale all'inizio di questa avventura... e come il sottoscritto ti diceva di avere pazienza... che era solo questione di tempo...» e continuando a ridere... «ed il sottoscritto ha sempre ragione... eh, sì... proprio vero... APPLAUSO!!!» Mario si passa la lingua sul labbro inferiore e sorride... si appoggia completamente sul materassino del dondolo, «Marco... quante birre ti sei bevuto???» chiede il giovane con Marco che risponde «non lo so, ma tanto sono qui seduto sul divano di casa, non devo guidare...» quindi aggiunge «il tuo iPhone è sempre risultato occupato questa sera... che io mi domando e dico, ma con chi sarai rimasto appiccicato tutto questo tempo??? Mi devo preoccupare???» dicendolo ridendo... «dai Marco... lo sai...» ed il biondo, «sì, certo che lo so con chi mi stai tradendo...» non riuscendo a smettere di ridere... poi di colpo il silenzio e dopo qualche istante sussurra... _«però adesso sei solo mio...»_

Quattro giorni dopo è già tempo di campionato... il Bayern affronta in casa l'Hoffenheim e dal risultato si capisce che il Bayern ha tirato il freno... un pareggio per 3-3 con i bavaresi che cominciano a pensare ai quarti di finale di Champions League e la sfida con i Red Devils del Manchester United e per Mario la sostituzione ad inizio ripresa. Per il Borussia Dortmund la trasferta a Stoccarda anche se ne lla squadra locale non c'è Moritz... il risultato che si mette subito male e alla mezzora i ragazzi di Mister Klopp stanno già perdendo per 2-0 … sembra la partita fotocopia di Amburgo, dove il Borussia Dortmund crollò contro una formazione in lotta per non retrocedere e perse con il risultato netto di 3-0. Ma questa volta le cose sembrano andare diversamente e proprio al 30° del primo tempo ecco la rete di Marco che accorcia le distanze... e la prima frazione di gioco termina con il risultato di 2-1 per lo Stoccarda, a cui questi 3 punti farebbero veramente comodo per cercare di allontanarsi dalla zona pericolosa di classifica. Ma oggi Marco sembra avere un conto aperto con il portiere dello Stoccarda e così al 68° e 82° minuto arrivano gli altri due gol... una tripletta per Marco... **HATTRICK!**

 

 

_immagini pubblicate da mcreus su tumblr.com _

 

Con l'arrivo del mese di aprile ecco tornare prepotentemente le coppe europee... in programma ci sono i quarti di finale della Champions League... Mario si trova in Inghilterra, precisamente a Manchester, dove in serata il suo Bayern dovrà affrontare il Manchester United... I ragazzi sono ancora in albergo, pronti a trasferirsi all'Old Trafford... sempre un'emozione particolare giocare in Inghilterra, dove i tifosi sono proprio a ridosso del campo, senza barriere, senza reti... e più di una volta i tifosi inglesi si sono dimostrati molto sportivi riconoscendo con applausi e standing ovation la bravura dei calciatori avversari che hanno avuto l'onore di giocarci. «Mario? Io intanto mi avvio, scendi che tra qualche minuto partiamo» David dice al suo compagno di stanza mentre sta aprendo la porta... «ho quasi fatto David, scendo subito...» una voce in risposta... proveniente dal bagno... Mario sente la porta chiudersi, esce dal bagno e recupera il suo iPhone dal comodino proprio in concomitanza con l'arrivo di una chiamata... “Woody” compare sul display... accetta la chiamata... «ehi Marco, che bello sentirti...» esordisce il giovane ed il biondo che con voce concitata... «Mario, ho bisogno di parlarti, ti prego, è una cosa urgente...» con Mario che si mette a sedere sul bordo del letto cercando di tranquillizzare il suo amico, «Marco, calma... che succede?» con voce preoccupata... «ti devo parlare, lo so che è una cosa che ti avrei dovuto dire di persona ma non è facile trovare un momento solo per noi...» ed aggiunge «è una cosa a cui penso da tanto ed alla fine mi sono deciso... Mario... Mario... Mario???» «sì Marco, parla, ma cosa è successo di così grave? Tu stai bene? Dove sei?» «sono qui in albergo a Madrid, Mario... ti prego Mario... non ce la faccio più, devo dirtelo...» Mario sempre più preoccupato... «dai Marco, dimmi, non mi tenere sulle spine, cos'è successo? Ti prego... tu stai bene?» «no Mario, non sto bene, sono malato...» «MALATO!!! Che dici Marco» la mano sinistra la passa tra i capelli e poi la appoggia sopra le coperte del letto, afferrandole e stringendo la presa. «Malato d'amore Mario... lo amo, lo amo Mario... lo sai? Lo amo Mario...» «in che senso lo ami, gli vorrai bene... ma poi, ami chi?» «no Mario, tu non hai capito... io lo amo veramente, non posso più vivere così, voglio stare con lui, passare ogni minuto della mia vita con lui... Pierre... Pierre...» il giovane amico allontana un attimo l'iPhone dall'orecchio deglutendo nervosamente... mentre sente ancora la voce di Marco che continua a sussurrare _“Pierre”_. «Marco... forse è meglio riparlarne in un altro momento, a quattr'occhi, io e te, di sotto mi stanno aspettando per andare allo stadio...» ma Marco con voce incalzante «ma io non posso aspettare Mario, domani io e Pierre, dopo la partita con il Real Madrid voliamo a Tenerife... ci sposiamo là... ho bisogno che tu mi faccia da testimone... vuoi?» Mario gli occhi sbarrati e la bocca aperta... «MARCO!» urla il giovane, «TU DOMANI NON FAI NULLA, TI VUOI SPOSARE? COSÌ ALL'IMPROVVISO? CON PIERRE? SEI IMPAZZITO? NON TI AZZARDARE, CAPITO? IO E TE DOBBIAMO PARLARE, MA NON POSSO ORA, NON È UNA COSA DA FARE PER TELEFONO! TI PREGO MARCO!!!» «ma io lo devo sapere oggi Mario... Mario???» insiste Marco e mentre parlano Mario sente arrivare un messaggino... Mario sente qualcosa di strano dall'altra parte... come se Marco stesse trattenendo una risata... «Marco, tutto ok?» e lui «sì, sì... ma guarda il messaggino, ti farà cambiare idea...» passano alcuni istanti di silenzio... Marco steso sul letto di camera, mentre Pierre lo guarda divertito, non ha capito molto di quello che si sono detti i due amici, anche se prima di chiamare, Marco ha cercato di metterlo al corrente di quello che stava per fare... un bellissimo sorriso nel viso del biondo, uno di quelli a cui Mario non saprebbe resistere... e poi sente un urlo «MARCO!!! APPENA TI PRENDO!!! TU MI VUOI MORTO!!!» e sente una risata... Mario ha appena aperto il messaggino ricevuto, non c'è scritto nulla, solo un disegno... un'immagine raffigurante un pesce... e Mario che si volta immediatamente verso la parete dove è appeso il calendario... _1 aprile... Marco... me l'ha fatta!!!_ non riuscendo a smettere di ridere... _«Mario? Non vedo l'ora che tu mi prenda»_ Marco gli sussurra... un po' di tristezza sul volto del biondo, ma non vuole concludere la telefonata in questo modo... «sei pronto Mario? Io sarò davanti al televisore a fare il tifo per te...» intanto Mario è riuscito a recuperare un po' di controllo, «parto dalla panchina Marco, non so se giocherò...» e questa volta è il biondo a sentire la delusione nelle parole dell'amico...

La partita all'Old Trafford termina con il punteggio di 1-1, con Marco che è rimasto in silenzio, annoiato, per quasi tutti i 90 minuti... fino a quando Mario non è stato richiamato da Pep Guardiola ed è entrato in campo, anche se i minuti rimasti erano troppo pochi per riuscire a lasciare il segno... Il risultato finale è comunque buono per le speranze di passare il turno, anche se dal Bayern ci si aspetta sempre e comunque il meglio... tanto possesso palla, troppo possesso palla... perchè alla fine si è dimostrato sterile e sicuramente il Manchester United avrebbe meritato qualcosa di più... La mattina seguente Mario ha una idea fissa in testa, ci ha pensato molto durante la notte, le notti post partita non sono mai facili, prendere sonno diventa a volte un'impresa... e Mario ha avuto tutto il tempo per pensare... Scende nella sala da pranzo per fare colazione, si trascina lentamente, ogni tanto porta la mano destra alla bocca per contenere uno sbadiglio... A breve dovranno trasferirsi all'aeroporto ed adesso sono quasi le 7 di mattina. Il volo Lufthansa LH2501 per Monaco è previsto per le 10.50, ma Mario spera di riuscire a convincere Pep Guardiola... e quando entra nella sala da pranzo, lo vede, solo seduto ad un tavolino verso il fondo mentre sta spalmando della marmellata su una fetta biscottata... Toni vede passare Mario e lo invita a sedersi da lui, ma Mario ha altri programmi, ha bisogno di parlare con l'allenatore, ha bisogno di ottenere l'autorizzazione... ha un poco di timore ma sa che al massimo riceverà un no alla sua domanda... il che non è poi così disonorevole. «Mister, posso?» Mario chiede, facendo segno che vorrebbe sedersi accanto a lui... «certo Mario, vieni» risponde felice Pep. «Avrei bisogno di un favore» esordisce il giovane mordendosi il labbro e non riuscendo a nascondere un certo nervosismo... con Pep che guarda il numero 19 della squadra bavarese, dicendogli... «tranquillo Mario, dimmi tutto... se posso...» Mario schiarisce la gola, parlando non troppo forte, anche se il brusio nella sala, dove ormai tutti i giocatori si sono riuniti per fare colazione prima della partenza per l'aeroporto, non permetterebbe neanche a chi si trovasse nel tavolino accanto, di carpire quello che Mario e Pep si stanno dicendo. Potrebbero solamente vedere due persone che stanno parlando tranquillamente, senza animosità, un sorriso si forma nel viso di Pep e di conseguenza un attimo dopo in quello di Mario... dal labiale alcuni “grazie”, con Pep che gli dà una pacca sulla spalla, tornando poi a concentrarsi sulla fetta biscottata e la marmellata. Mario attraversa di nuovo la sala, in direzione della hall dell'albergo, passa accanto al tavolo per recuperare un paio di cornetti alla crema e poi di corsa, si infila nell'ascensore... un morso al cornetto ancora caldo, lo sguardo felice, un bel sorriso, prima di parlare con Pep aveva qualche timore ma il Mister lo ha subito messo a proprio agio e quando ha ricevuto in risposta “ok”, la tensione di quel momento è sparita lasciando una sensazione di felicità, una bella sensazione... e non vede l'ora di lasciare l'albergo per l'aeroporto, anche se ha tutto il tempo per prepararsi, il volo è previsto per il primo pomeriggio, alle ore 15.50. _Ehi Mario,_ pensa il giovane, _adesso devi trovare il biglietto per stasera..._ e Mario storce la bocca, per i canali tradizionali crede che sarebbe un'impresa quasi disperata, a meno di non lasciarsi “rapinare” da qualche bagarino... _certo... Sami..._ Mario prende l'iPhone, scorre la lista dei contatti nella sua rubrica e chiama... sul display compare il nome “Sami”... «Mario! Che sorpresa...» l'amico di nazionale accoglie la chiamata... «Sami... come stai? Ce la fai a recuperare per il Brasile?» ricevendo in risposta «io ce la sto mettendo tutta... però preferisco non fare previsioni, io comunque ci proverò fino al giorno prima della partenza», i due amici era tanto che non si sentivano e quindi passano i minuti successivi a raccontarsi le ultime novità, poi ad un certo punto Mario chiede «Sami, ti dovrei parlare di una cosa...» «certo Mario, che posso fare per te?» Passano altri minuti ed alla fine «non sarà facile Mario, però ci provo... dammi una mezzoretta di tempo, di contattare alcuni amici miei... in ogni caso ti faccio sapere a breve» e Mario che conclude «ti ringrazio Sami, sei un amico». Mario si sdraia sul letto, le braccia incrociate dietro la testa, appoggiate al cuscino... lo sguardo attraverso la finestra... non che ci sia un gran panorama, solo alcuni edifici, più o meno nuovi... è una giornata non bellissima... il grigio è il colore predominante ma non per Mario, il giovane è felice ed è convinto che Sami gli darà una bellissima notizia a breve... _il biglietto aereo? Troverò posto?_ Ma neanche questi altri pensieri riescono a far sparire il sorriso dal suo viso. Poi finalmente ecco la chiamata in arrivo, il nome sul display è la conferma che è quella che Mario aspettava... e poi la voce squillante di Sami, «tutto a posto, a che ora arrivi all'aeroporto che ti vengo a prendere?» Mario sorride... «l'atterraggio è previsto per le 19.25» e Sami che prima di salutare aggiunge «a dopo Mario» «grazie Sami, non sai quanto mi hai fatto felice oggi» e mentre Mario sta pronunciando queste parole, chiudendo la chiamata, ecco David entrare in camera... si avvicina a Mario e si mette a sedere accanto a lui... lo guarda negli occhi e gli chiede «giù di sotto si vocifera che tu non tornerai in Germania con noi...» qualche secondo di pausa, gli sguardi che si incrociano... «è vero?» chiede David... e Mario «sì David...», «certo che è una bella soddisfazione quando ti vengono a chiedere le cose sul tuo compagno di camera e tu non sai cosa rispondere...» confessa amaramente David mentre Mario abbozza un sorriso, «è una cosa che ho deciso questa mattina...» «ok» dice David accettando la spiegazione di Mario e cercando di far passare la delusione dal suo volto... «vai da Marco?» chiede ancora David... ed il giovane non riesce a trattenere un bellissimo sorriso... di felicità, come quando da bambino, in maglietta e calzoncini, le scarpe da calcio infilate ai piedi e l'immancabile pallone sotto il braccio... in attesa di una risposta positiva da parte di sua mamma, alla richiesta di poter uscire a giocare... e quando arrivava il sì, Mario non riusciva a trattenersi da quanto era contento. «Sì David» continuando a sorridere... con David che rilassa i muscoli del viso e gli dice «Marco è fortunato ad avere un amico come te...»

Il volo FR3187 della Ryanair atterra in orario, all'aeroporto Barajas di Madrid... Mario, espletate le operazioni di sbarco con il recupero del trolley contenente le poche cose che si era portato dietro in Inghilterra, arriva verso l'uscita quando sente una voce chiamarlo «Mario!!!» Il giovane si gira e a poche decine di metri di distanza vede Sami, zoppica ancora leggermente ma questo non gli impedisce di raggiungere Mario in pochi secondi per abbracciarlo calorosamente.

La partita è appena terminata, un secco 3-0 del Real Madrid e per il Borussia Dortmund sarà difficile questa volta riuscire a ribaltare il risultato... in alcuni momenti è quasi sembrato che il Real potesse “distruggere” la squadra di Mister Klopp, la mancanza di Robert si è fatta sentire, soprattutto perchè con lui in campo forse almeno una delle occasioni avute sarebbe stata sfruttata al meglio... un gol avrebbe potuto lasciare una speranza... adesso invece sembra che sia tutto finito.

Marco esce dal campo, lo sguardo basso... non ha voglia di parlare con nessuno, dribbla qualche giornalista e si infila nel tunnel che porta negli spogliatoi. Si avvicina a lui una persona che gli dice «señor» cercando di attirare la sua attenzione e poi in un inglese perfetto lo invita a seguirlo per espletare le operazioni per l'anti-doping... Marco alza lo sguardo al soffitto, uno sbuffo... _ma no, anche questa ci voleva..._ dirigendosi controvoglia verso la saletta apposita dopo aver recuperato comunque un'altra bottiglietta d'acqua, nella speranza di riuscire a liberarsi il prima possibile. Arrivato... non riesce a stare seduto nonostante gli abbiano detto che c'è da aspettare qualche minuto, cammina nervosamente su e giù, continuando a bere dalla bottiglietta... una persona seduta ad un tavolino intenta a scrivere... lo sguardo abbassato sopra un registro... un auricolare all'orecchio... Arrivato il suo turno, entra dentro la stanza, contenitore alla mano... fare pipì a comando non è facile... anche se ti sei bevuto litri d'acqua... e più cerca di concentrarsi e più si trova bloccato... Marco, la mano sinistra a dirigere il getto appena questo dovesse uscire... lo sguardo fisso sul contenitore davanti a lui... ma nulla... passano i minuti, sempre bloccato... non esce nulla... _dai, su che ti prende... non ho nessuna voglia di fare notte qui... dai..._ pensa il biondo... poi sente dei rumori dietro la porta, sembra che qualcuno voglia entrare... «OCCUPATO!» urla il biondo, sollevando la gamba sinistra e spostando il piede indietro in modo da piazzare la scarpa chiodata proprio sulla porta evitando che si apra... da fuori insistono facendo forza... la porta leggermente cede, con Marco in precario equilibrio che rischia pure di cadere... «JUST A MOMENT, I'M BUSY!» urla di nuovo, ma in inglese questa volta... appoggiando il piede sinistro per terra e lasciando libera la porta che si spalanca di botto... «bisogno di aiuto?» una voce... e Marco che stava per dare sfogo alla propria rabbia, si volta di scatto, il sorriso sul suo viso, incredulo... non capisce come possa trovarsi lì, ma quella è sicuramente la voce di Mario... il suo giovane amico è sull'uscio della stanza, le mani appoggiate agli stipiti della porta, con Marco davanti a lui, non ha neanche avuto il tempo di ricomporsi... e come d'incanto, si sblocca pure... uno zampillo esce... in direzione della porta, Marco non ci fa caso... Mario sì, perchè prova a scansarsi ma qualcosa lo raggiunge ai pantaloni... la bocca spalancata... farfugliando qualche parola... «m-ma Marco! Mi hai pisciato addosso!!!» non riuscendo a capacitarsi di quanto accaduto... Marco ride lasciando perdere tutto, proprio tutto e saltando addosso all'amico, le braccia intorno al collo, le gambe incrociate dietro la schiena, i pantaloncini neri calati, da cui intravedono gli slip azzurri della Puma che però questa sera non hanno portato fortuna al biondo... «MARCO!» urla Mario... «MI HAI SPORCATO!» continua a protestare... ma Marco non molla la presa, sempre avvinghiato all'amico, lo abbraccia stretto stretto, con Mario che ha dovuto portare le mani sotto il sedere dell'amico per riuscire a sorreggerlo... allenta la presa, si scosta leggermente per riuscire a guardare il suo giovane amico negli occhi... e sorride... Mario... vorrebbe continuare a protestare ma vedendo lo sguardo di Marco non può fare a meno di ricambiare... con un altro sorriso... «Marco... mi hai colpito... la pipì!!!» «Scusami Mario... non volevo, ma tu... tu... sei proprio tu???» toccandogli il viso con le mani, come se avesse il timore che da un momento all'altro potrebbe svanire tutto come fosse solo un sogno... «certo che sono io, a chi altri potrebbe venire in mente la pazzia di partire da Manchester per andare a Madrid... quando la strada di casa è da tutt'altra parte...» una smorfia sul suo viso... «Marco, stai diventando pesante...» e quindi abbassando la voce « _e poi sei tutto scoperto dalla cintola in giù... dai rivestiti..._ » lasciando la presa e costringendo il biondo a scendere a terra... subito si tira su gli slip ma non i pantaloncini... «Mario... aspetta un secondo che devo fare questo maledetto test» recuperando la provetta di plastica da terra... ma Mario gli poggia la mano sulla spalla e gli dice «tranquillo... è stata tutta una finta... non devi fare nulla... l'abbiamo organizzata io e Sami» Marco ride... poi però aggiunge «devi aspettare comunque un momento perchè adesso mi scappa davvero» continuando a ridere... si gira di nuovo dando la schiena a Mario per espletare il bisogno... qualche minuto dopo si ritrovano tutti e due nello spogliatoio del Borussia Dortmund. Marco ha prestato un paio di pantaloni neri della tuta per sostituire quelli che accidentalmente Marco ha sporcato e poi, dopo aver cenato, Mario e Marco si ritrovano nella stessa stanza d'albergo... Marco è deluso dal risultato della partita, ma in questo momento, fortunatamente, può pensare ad altro... perchè il suo amico è lì con lui e gli sembra di essere proprio come ai vecchi tempi... i due distesi sul letto, non riescono a prendere sonno, parlano, scherzano, ridono e Marco è felice, perchè vuole gustarsi ogni minuto passato con Mario... i corpi si toccano, il contatto fisico è cercato dai due amici, quanto gli è mancato in questi mesi... mentre alcune lacrime rigano loro le guance...

 

 

 

 


End file.
